Welcome to Our Show
"Welcome to Our Show" is the theme song for It's All Been Done Radio Hour. It was composed by Nathan Haley with lyrics by Jerome Wetzel. The lyrics were written first, and Nathan developed the melody. It is sung by the entire troupe at the start of nearly every monthly and special performance show. Original Lyrics The original lyrics are as follows: ALL: Welcome to our show, It’s the best show you’re gonna know, SOLO (Nick Arganbright): We’re got laughs, SOLO (Ryan Yohe): We’ve got gaffs, SOLO (Seamus Talty): We will make you eat your hat, ALL: Welcome to our show. Welcome to our show. It’s the best show you’re gonna know, Sorry about the hats, Why did he say that? Welcome to our show. We feel like we got off on the wrong foot, Specifically the one in his mouth, Can we try that again? MEN: Sorry we’re just men, WOMEN: And women who intend-'' ALL: ''-to wow you now. Welcome to our show, It’s the best show you’re gonna know, We won’t make you eat your hat, How about that? Welcome to our show. When Nick, Ryan, or Seamus was out, someone else took their solo, but they were the three who usually sang those lines. This initial version was released as podcast episode 0. Version 2.0 In January 2018, a new version of the song was introduced that was longer and featured solos for the entire cast. This was designed to better reflect more aspects of the show, and give everyone an individual feature. Due to cast availability, there were substitute soloists a lot more often than in the old version, with cast members doubling up lines or taking different lines to fill in the gaps. Here is the original structure: ALL: Welcome to our show, It’s the best show you’re gonna know. NICK: Up in space! SAM: Punching face! DALLAS & CHASE: This is quite the disgrace! ALL: Welcome to our show. Welcome to our show. NATHAN: For voices, you’ll find no better pros. YOHE: He is rude! SHANE: I’m a prude! WENDY & KATIE: You should lose the attitudes! ALL: Welcome to our show. Welcome to our show, It’s different than the ones you know, KRISTIN: We’ve got songs! SEAMUS: Wearing thongs! VIRGIL & AMANDA: Oh my goodness, that is wrong! ALL: Welcome to our show! We feel like we got off on the wrong foot, Specifically the one in his mouth. CHRIS & KAREN: We promise this is fun, KEITH & DAN: Sorry for the puns! JOE: We’ll do our best to-'' ALL: ''-entertain you now! Welcome to our show, It’s the best show you’re gonna know, Enjoy our flops and gaffs! We’ll try to make you laugh, Welcome to our show. This new version was released on the podcast feed in November 2018 with no episode number. With Amanda and Virgil both departing the cast by the end of 2018, their line became Karen's, leaving Chris alone on "We promise this is fun." Variations Christmas Every December, the lyrics are adjusted in celebration of the holidays, and those versions are usually released on the podcast feed. * December 2015 - Part of "Daniel & Grezit's Crazy Christmas" (podcast episode 26) * December 2016 - Part of "Gather 'Round the Fire Part 1" (podcast episode 80) * December 2017 - released as podcast commercial 62 * December 2018 - released as podcast commercial 102 Halloween While normally only the lyrics are adjusted for the holidays, Nathan composed a special Halloween-esque version for the October 2018 show. It will be released as podcast commercial 95. So Long, Stargazer When the band So Long, Stargazer covered theme songs for the first anniversary show, "Welcome to Our Show" also got their treatment. This version is part of podcast episode 52.